edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy Gangster Wars
Ed, Edd n Eddy Gangster War is a graphic novel created by Jack A Jones. It tells the story of Eddy and Kevin becoming gangsters in the rival gangs, Star-9 and Blue Sun. The rival gangs fight a gang war lasting 5 years, and Eddy gets sick and tired of a being a gangster. He quits and price is put up on his head. He is now on a revenge mission hellbent on destroying the Blue Sun gang lord. Plot The Eds are walking home from school. Middle school has ended and they're about to enter the 8th grade. As they are walking home, Eddy starts getting harassed by Kevin, who is on the school football team, like Eddy. But, Kevin has gotten stronger, and Eddy is still his lanky, but regular appearance. One night, he has an encounter with the Star-9 gang, robbing a local liquor store in Peach Creek City. He got interested, and went with the gangsters to meet with the gang boss. Because of his charisma, his toughness and overall well-being, he was initiated into the gang without no initiation tests. Meanwhile, Kevin joined the rival gang, The Blue Sun, and a gang war started, lasting 5 years. After the war ended, Eddy grew tired of being a gangster and quit. A price was put on his head and was to be killed on sight. One night, he was getting ready to go to a concert with his other Ed friends and the cul-de-sac friends the next day, and went to sleep. A 4 man team was sent in to kill him. They unlocked the door by picking the lock, armed with shotguns and AK-47s,they went in and into his bedroom. Eddy was awakened by the sound of footsteps and saw the red and green beams in his house. He went to his closet to grab his AK-47 and his Glock 18, but caught by the hitmen and was shot at. Luckily, he was able to dodge the bullets, but was hit in the foot and hand. He ran into his closet and grabbed his guns and shot them to death. He asked the leader of the man who hired them. He told them while spitting blood it was the leader of the Star-9 gang. He disposed of the bodies and went on a mission to destroy the gang and its rivals. Characters Eddy: Eddy is a former Star-9 gangster. Leading a life of misery, he joined the gang to be powerful, and a became a gangster to get it. He fought in the gang war called The War on Gangsters (dull name for a gang war, right?). He quit being a gangster and had a price put on his head. He was a victim of a home invasion, but survived because of his intellect and experience. He is now on a mission to kill his former boss. Kevin: Kevin is a gangster for the Blue Sun gang. He is stronger than Eddy, but isn't as smart in street smarts. He joined the Blue Sun Gang, not knowing that Eddy Joined the rival gang. He is known for using Mossberg shotgun in long range combat. he fought in the gang war, spending 5 years in combat. He is looking for Eddy, to kill and get paid for killing him. Notes for readers. send me a message for characters for this project. your character might show up in the later project. Category:Movies Category:book Category:Graphic novel